


City of Clockwork

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Time Travel Fics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, F/M, Funny, London, M/M, New York City, Portal Mishaps, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: When a portal mishap sends Tessa, Will and Magnus to New York 2009, will they be able to get home? What will happen when they meet Will and Tessa's descendants and 2009 Magnus? Will they get along? Who knows...
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Series: Time Travel Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131155
Comments: 103
Kudos: 241





	1. Prologue

"Come on William! the meeting begins in ten minutes!" Tessa exclaimed, dragging her fiance by his arm. The two of them were required to attend a meeting in Allicante, however, Will's antics had resulted in them being very pressed for time.

"We're travailing by portal Tess, we won't be late," Will reassured her as they came to a stop in the institute's sanctuary. Magnus was already there, having agreed to helping them with creating a portal.

"Seeing as this is Tessa's first time making a portal, I think a little extra time would not go amiss William," Magnus said with a pointed look as the two burst through the doors "Also, I have been waiting for you for a while now, and the decor in this room is exceedingly drab,"

"I'm sure she will do brilliantly," Will defended

"As am I, but doing magic under pressure can be difficult sometimes," Magnus replied

"Every second the two of you spend bickering is a second less I could be using to do this," Tessa interjected

"Have you considered the possibility that I wish to be late? Clave meetings are terribly boring," said Will

"Remind me why I agreed to this again?" Magnus sighed quietly before continuing louder, "It's quite simple really, just move your hands like so and imagine that you are shortening the distance between our current location and your destination,"

"Like this?" Tessa asked, mimicking Magnus's hand motions and looking delighted when the swirling outline of a portal appeared

"Precisely. Now, all you have to do is picture Allicante," Magnus gave an encouraging nod

"What does Allicante look like?"

"I suppose it could be likened to New York, however the demon towers lend a more futuristic feel,"

"Okay, is this correct?" Tessa finished moving her hands but instead of a normal portal, this portal was a pitch black and seemed to be puling the trio towards it

"I'm not sure how to phrase this delicately, but no," Magnus replied, trying in vain to shut it, but the portal pulled them all closer and in a small instant, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a random what-if? scenario that entered my brain, the other chapters will be longer and this entire fic is just meant to be something funny to help take people's minds off everything at the moment. I'll hopefully have the next part out today or tomorrow. Please tell me what you think so far because feedback is super helpful! Comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	2. Confused Herondales and Alec's Annoying Parabatai

In the blink of an eye, Tessa, Will and Magnus found themselves standing on an unfamiliar street. It was a cacophony of noise and colour, oddly dressed people bustled about, paying no attention to the three people who had just appeared out of thin air.

"Though I've never been, I do not believe this is Alicante," Magnus said drily

"It's not," Will confirmed, "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"It looks somewhat like New York," Tessa suggested "However, if it is, it has changed a lot since I was last here,"

"We could ask that gentleman over there?" Will suggested, pointing to where a blonde Shadowhunter was leaning against a wall, his focus directed at a small rectangular object.

"I'm not sure if that is wise," Tessa argued, however Will had already made his way over to the man

"Excuse me, would you mind telling me where we are?" The man's head shot up and he took in Will with confusion

"Alec? Did you get a concussion falling down the stairs again? We're in New York, idiot," The blonde man replied,"Also, why are you dressed like you raided an antique store?"

"My clothes are quite fashionable!" Will was indignant

"Uh huh, who are you and what have you done to my Parabatai?" despite the accusing question, the blonde man rolled his eyes fondly, "What's with the accent man?"

"There is nothing wrong with my accent!" Will was becoming increasingly more offended by this man. But he seemed to have missed the fact that he had him mistaken for someone else, Tessa however, had noticed.

"William, stop bothering the nice man!" she chastised

"Wait, William?" the blond tilted his head in confusion

"Yes, Will Herondale, I would say it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. However that would be a lie. These are my companions, Tessa Gray and Magnus Bane," Will pointed behind him to where Tessa and Magnus had begun to make their way over.

"Jace Herondale," replied Jace, looking dazed. "I thought you were Alec,"

"Who is this Alec that you keep mentioning?" Magnus asked, intrigued

"Seriously Magnus?!" Jace shot Magnus a glare that only served to confuse the Warlock even more. It seemed that Jace expected him to know this Alec person, and that Jace was acquainted with Magnus himself, though Magnus had never met him before in his 300 years of life.

Tessa was the only one who had remained silent for most of the exchange and it was clear that their situation had dawned on her. "Mr Herondale, would you mind telling us what year this is?"

"Uh, sure, 2009," Jace was giving her a really confused look "What year did you think it was?"

"1879," Tessa replied "It appears I made a grave mistake with that portal, Magnus,"

"So it does," Magnus nodded, somehow unfazed by the whole situation

"Wait... you're from the past?" Jace asked

"It would appear so. I'm not entirely sure how to reverse this though," Magnus said

"Uh, well, I know someone who can probably help," Jace suggested

"Excellent, lead the way then!" Will exclaimed

"Sure," Jace shrugged and started to walk off, leading them down the street. While they were walking, the trio were busy taking in their surroundings. There were soaring tall buildings made of metal and glass and metallic self-driven carriages flew speedily down the roads. 

Eventually, they arrived in a district of warehouses that had been converted into apartments. Without saying anything, Jace walked up to one of the buildings and swung open the front door, gesturing for them to follow, he began to climb the stairs. When they reached the top, he opened the door and went straight inside without knocking. Tessa, Will and Magnus followed him and were met with quite a sight when they entered. On one of the couches in the room were two shirtless men, neither seemed to have noticed their visitors as they were busy kissing and trailing their hands over each other's bodies. The pale man with black hair was siting on the other's lap, obscuring both of their faces from view. However, there was something incredibly familiar about both of them.

"By the angel!" cried Tessa, surprised by the indecent display

"Interesting," muttered Magnus

Jace's reaction suggested that this was not his first time seeing this, "Hey Alec, Magnus. If you two could stop eating each other's faces that would be awesome. I've got some people you might wanna meet,"

The two men looked over to where Jace was standing with the trio, the pale one quickly scrambled to pull on his discarded shirt and to pass the other man his. Now that the two had separated it could be seen that the pale man had an uncanny resemblance to Will and, perhaps more shockingly, the other looked identical to Magnus.

The man that looked like Magnus sighed, "What is it now Herondale?" he asked, pulling on a shirt that was made of a weird shimmering fabric, "Can't you see we were in the middle of something?"

It was shocking, not only did the man look like Magnus, but he sounded like him too. His accent was a little more modern, though the untraceable lilt of someone who had lived in many places was obviously there. Once both of them had their shirts on, they looked up. The man that looked like Will stared at Magnus in shock, looking back and forth between him and the man on the couch. 

Magnus's lookalike took one glance at Magnus and started laughing, "I can't believe I ever thought that waistcoat looked good on me,"

"I happen to like this waistcoat," Magnus replied, affronted

"Jace. Explain." said the pale man through gritted teeth

"Right, so, what I think happened is these these are Tessa, Will and Magnus from 1879," Jace shrugged

"Oh I remember this! It was Tessa's first time making a portal right?" asked the man that not only looked like Magnus, but seemed to _be_ Magnus.

"Yes, would it be too forward to assume that you are Magnus Bane from this time?" Tessa asked

"That would be me," Magnus said with a flourish, " You already know Jace Herondale, and this is Alec Lightwood," he added, pointing to the pale man that looked like Will.

"Uh, hi," Alec seemingly still recovering from his embarrassment

"A Lightworm? Really Magnus? I thought you had better taste than this," asked Will, turning to his time's Magnus

"Don't hold it against me," Alec replied, finding his tongue

"Now that introductions are over, it seems like we have a situation. How can we get back to our time?" Tessa questioned

"Leave it with me, I can somewhat remember what I did to get you home last time," Magnus smiled

"Last time?" asked Will

"Of course, I was once him you know. History cannot be changed," Magnus said, pointing at his other self, "Now, lets see what I can do,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! That was the second chapter, is there anything particular you would like to see happen next? Please tell me what you think of this so far, feedback is super helpful! Comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary). I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, possibly tomorrow depending on how motivated I am. Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	3. Of Warlock Flirting and Herondale Charm

Magnus watched as this time's version of himself disappeared into another room in order to help them all get back to 1879. To say he was shocked was an understatement, he really had never thought that he would ever be interested in a Shadowhunter, and a Lightwood no less! Though looking at Alec, he certainly could see the appeal. He had gorgeous delicate features with high cheekbones , and well, Magnus had always been a sucker for black hair and blue eyes. The baggy shirt that he had pulled on hid a wonderfully sculpted body and Magnus couldn't help but think that his future self was quite lucky.

"Stop ogling Alec, I know that this time's version of you is dating him but still," Jace interrupted Magnus's musing

"My apologies, beautiful ladies and gentlemen have always been my downfall," Magnus said with a wink in Alec's direction.

"By the angel, you really are just as insufferable our Magnus is," Jace sighed, flopping down onto the couch that Alec was standing next to, blushing at Magnus's compliment.

"And you are just as annoying as he is," Tessa added, with a fond look towards Will

"Well, they are related," Alec shrugged, "Must be a Herondale thing. Do you guys wanna sit down? I'm not sure how long Magnus will be,"

"Yes, thank you," Tessa said and the three of them sat down on Magnus's red leather couches

"So... what's 1879 like?" Alec asked, trying to break the silence

"It has it's charms, though it would be better if you were there," Magnus said, looking directly at Alec. Though Alec was saved from replying when the other Magnus walked back into the room.

"Stop hitting on my boyfriend," he told him with a glare, "I don't care if you're me, wait your turn,"

"Fine, but you simply cannot blame me. He is quite beautiful," 1879 Magnus rolled his eyes exaggeratedly

"You know what, I agree," Tessa stated, watching Will out of the corner of her eye for his reaction

"He's a Lightworm Tessa! I swear, everyone is betraying me! First Magnus, now you! Next thing I shall find out that he is your parabatai or something equally preposterous!" Will exclaimed, directing the last part of his outburst towards Jace. He seemed to have again missed the fact that his and Alec's close resemblance was the reason for Tessa's comment.

"Well..." Jace smiled smugly

"You have got to be joking," Will clutched his chest dramatically "Betrayal by my own flesh and blood,"

"I probably would have died by now without him, you know," Jace said

"True, I'm ninety-eight percent of your impulse control," Alec laughed

"Hey! That's still two percent for me!" Jace smiled proudly

"The other two percent is Magnus when I'm not around," Alec replied, his face completely serious.

"He has a point Blondie, remember the faerie fruit incident?" Magnus smirked

"We agreed not to mention that!" Jace looked affronted

"Oh, I remember, Magnus told me about that. Was that the one with-" Alec was cut off by Jace leaping up and covering his mouth with his hand.

"Don't make my look bad in front of my ancestors!" Jace told him, only for his face to contort in disgust a moment later as he quickly withdrew his hand, "Dude! Did you just lick me?"

"Don't put your hand on my mouth then," Alec shrugged with an expression of mock innocence

"Now who does this remind me of?" Tessa asked with a teasing look at Will, "I had not realised all parabatai were like this,"

"Must be a Herondale thing, much like out charm and good looks," Will replied with an attempt at a charming smile, though it was clear that the mention of Jem had saddened him. His moment of vulnerability passed though as 2009 Magnus cleared his throat.

"I know how to send you back, however it is going to take me a few days to prepare everything I need. It seems like your accidental arrival in this time is a lot harder to reverse than I had originally thought,"

"But it is possible?" 1879 Magnus asked, wary

"Certainly, but as I said, you will be stuck here for a couple of days," Magnus assured him, "I'll need your help in gathering some ingredients, however you can't go outside dressed like that," he made a wide sweeping gesture towards Will and Magnus's crisp suits and Tessa's heavy dress.

"Why not? My attire is highly fashionable," 1879 Magnus protested

"But it is incredibly out of place in 2009. Since we will be the same size, you can borrow some of my clothes. Will, either Jace's or Alec's clothes would fit you, Alec's might be a bit long though," Magnus said

"And what of myself?" Tessa asked

"Well, Izzy's clothes might fit. Or, we could get the future version of yourself to come here and lend you some things," Jace suggested

"I think I would prefer not to meet the future version of myself," Tessa said, "I wish to remain in the dark about what the future has in store for me,"

"Fair point, I'll text Izzy," Jace replied and got out his phone

"Izzy is our sister by the way," Alec informed them

"She's coming over, apparently she's bringing Simon and Clary too," Jace said

"Who are Simon and Clary?" asked Will

"Clary is Jace's girlfriend and Simon, well it's kinds complicated with Simon. He's Clary's childhood best friend and he dated Izzy for a while but then he got amnesia from a greater demon. I helped him to get some of his memories back and now he's training at the Shadowhunter Academy to ascend, and hopefully that will help him get the rest of his memories back," Magnus informed them

"Oh, right," Tessa said

"Yeah," Jace grimaced, "And that wasn't the complicated version,"

"While we wait for Sherman, Isabelle and Biscuit, how about we get Will and my past self sorted?" 2009 Magnus suggested

"Sure, I can lend Will some of my stuff since it's here," Alec replied

"Perfect!" Magnus clapped his hands together and beckoned for his 1879 self to follow him.

While Alec just handed Will a pair of jeans with no holes in them, a black T shirt and one of his less faded sweaters. Magnus was giving his past self and entire makeover, he had dressed him in a tight black shirt with the words 'Blink if you want me' written on the front in sequins, as well as tight rainbow leather pants. He was now doing his makeup, with a dark purple lipstick, blue eye-shadow and black cat-eye eyeliner, he looked exactly like his future self.

"There, now you look fabulous by today's standards," 2009 Magnus said, evidently proud of his work

"I always look fabulous," 1879 Magnus countered, "Though I must say, I quite like this shirt,"

At that moment, Will came out of the bathroom where he had changed. Now he was dressed in Alec's clothes. "This is incredibly comfortable!" he exclaimed, toying with the hem of Alec's sweater. The jeans and sleeves were a little long on Will because Alec was a few inches taller, other than that, they fit perfectly. To tell the truth, he looked uncannily like Alec, though his mannerisms were incredibly different.

"That's why I like them, I'll never understand the whole 'suffering for fashion' thing you do Magnus," Alec replied

"I just like being dazzling, darling," Magnus replied

"You're always dazzling," Alec said fondly

"Why are you two always so sickly sweat?" Jace rolled his eyes at the couple, "Izzy is gonna be here in a few minutes,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, I didn't think I would update again today, but here we are! I'm just really enjoying this story. As always if you have any feedback or anything you would like to see happen in this story please tell me! Comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	4. Accents, Doppelgangers and Plans

"Did he say what these are for?" Clary asked, pointing to the bag of clothes Izzy was carrying

"He said he'd explain once we got there," Izzy shrugged

"Maybe it's like one of those sci-fi things and they all got turned into girls," Simon joked, "It wouldn't be the weirdest thing that's happened to us,"

"Oh, imagine Jace as a girl," Izzy laughed. While the atmosphere with Simon was still strained between them because of his amnesia, he was still the same person and so it really didn't feel too awkward. He remembered enough to still be the same Simon that had helped them take down Valentine and Sebastian.

When they reached Magnus's loft Izzy went to go straight inside, but Clary stopped her. "We don't know what kind of crazy stuff might have happened in there,"

"Fair point, I'll knock," Izzy banged loudly on the door and there was the sound of brisk footsteps and a British voice saying 'I shall answer it!' followed by Alec's saying 'Nah, I've got it'. The door opened and Alec let them all inside.

Entering the loft Izzy, Clary and Simon were all shocked to see two people who looked almost exactly like Magnus and Alec along with Tessa in an elaborate old fashioned dress.

"Magnus! Did you clone yourself and Alec? That is so cool!" exclaimed Simon

"No Shelby, I didn't clone anyone," one of the Magnus's rolled his eyes

"Then why are there two of you?" asked Clary

"That would be my fault," Tessa said, looking guilty, "You see, it was my first time making a portal and I accidentally brought myself, Will and Magnus into the future instead of to Alicante,"

"Wait, what?" Isabelle tilted her head in confusion, "So... which one of you is our Magnus?"

"That would be me," Magnus waved his hand, "See, I have a better haircut now,"

"My haircut is wonderful!" protested the other Magnus

"For the 1870's," replied 2009 Magnus

"Right... so I assume you're Will?" Clary asked pointing to one of the people who looked like Alec, "Kinda weird how much you look like Alec,"

"That's because I am Alec. Up your game Fairchild," Alec arched one of his eyebrows in his trademark disappointed look

"I'm Will, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Fairchild. Are you related to Charlotte and Henry by any chance?" Will introduced himself

"I think so," Clary replied

"Oh, I can see it! She has Henry's hair and Charlotte's build!" Tessa exclaimed

"Sorry to break up the... whatever this is," Simon interrupted, "But how are we supposed to tell Alec and Will, and Magnus and Magnus apart?"

Jace shrugged, "We haven't gotten to that part yet,"

"Real helpful whatever your last name is," Simon narrowed his eyes jokingly

"It's Herondale, and you know that," Jace replied

"Is it? I thought it was Wayland, or Morgenstern, or was it Lightwood?" Simon teased

"I will not have a descendant of mine being at Lightworm!" Will yelled

"What do you have against Lightwoods?" Alec asked, "Seriously, you seem to hate us,"

"Will hates Gabriel, they have a petty feud," Tessa answered, "Also, Gabriel is engaged to his sister and, judging by your colouring, I would say is your ancestor,"

"That's kinda cool," Izzy said, "Oh, I brought those clothes you wanted," she passed the bag to Tessa

"Thank you, Magnus, may I use your bathroom to get changed?" Tessa asked, standing up

"Sure, just down the hall and to the right," Magnus replied

After Tessa went off to change, Simon seemed to consider an idea for a moment, smirking.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Clary, warily

"It's just, we could have some fun with this. Robert's back from Idris and you know how fun it is to mess with him," Simon said

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Izzy asked, a mischievous look in her eyes

"Yeah, if what you're thinking is that we will confuse him with the doppelgangers," Simon replied

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Izzy laughed

"I'm in," shrugged Alec, "The sad thing is he probably wont be able to tell me apart from Will,"

"I'm in if Alec is," 2009 Magnus agreed, smiling at his boyfriend

"I have to agree this does sound fun," nodded Will, "I will do it,"

"As will I," 1879 Magnus affirmed

"This is going to be fun!" Clary clapped her hands in delight

"Will has a British accent though, do you think dad will notice?" Alec asked

"If he tones it down a bit, he can probably sound like you when you're tired. You know, when your accent goes all weird because you learnt to talk in Idris," Izzy suggested

"Is this correct?" Will asked, he did sound more like Alec but there was no trace of Alec's New York/Idris accent

"Kinda, but not quite. Also, talk less formal, honestly, just talk less in general," Izzy replied

"Is this better?"

"Maybe, can you say 'I'm not your bitch'?" Izzy prompted

"I'm not your bitch," Will said

"I don't sound like that," Alec muttered

"I thought it was pretty good," Jace replied with a smirk

"Of course you do, you'll never let me forget that," Alec laughed

"I get the feeling that there is a story behind this," 1879 Magnus inquired

"We wanted Alec to make us a pie and that was what he told us," Clary answered "He's not anybodies bitch,"

"Except for mine," 2009 Magnus whispered to Alec

"Definitely yours," Alec whispered back

"Why are these so tight?" Tessa exclaimed, walking back into the room

"They're skinny jeans," replied Izzy, Will's accent momentarily forgotten

"They're very different from my dresses,"

"I quite like them," Will said, looking at Tessa

"Get your mind out of the gutter William," Tessa reprimanded

"My mind is always in the gutter," Will winked

"Wow, you really are related to Jace," Clary laughed

"Does someone want to fill Tessa in on our plan?" asked 2009 Magnus

"What plan," Tessa looked at everyone warily

"Well, we figured that we'd have some fun with this whole situation because Alec and Izzy's dad is back from Idris. We're going get Will to act like Alec and mess with him by making him think that there are two Alec's and two Magnus's," Simon told her

Tessa shook her head in disbelief before conceding, "Well, I suppose there is no stopping you. How can I help?"

"Nothing at the moment, we're just trying to get Will to do Alec's accent. Magnus already acts like Magnus so there's nothing we can really do there," Izzy replied

"I'm doing a marvellous job," Will said, in a very bad imitation of Alec's voice

Alec arched an eyebrow, "Sure you are,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really did not go in the direction I expected it to :D Honestly, it kinda got away from me for a bit but I don't hate it. I'm looking forward to writing the part where they mess with Robert, if anyone has anything they want to happen next please tell me! Feedback is always appreciated! Comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary). I probably wont be updating for the next few days but I will hopefully get another chapter out on Monday. Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	5. The (Not Very) Subtle Art of Confusing Robert Lightwood

"I think we're ready," Simon said nodding at Will who had finally mastered his imitation of Alec.

"Me too," Izzy agreed

"Yeah, it took you long enough," Jace teased, poking Will

"Hey! It's not my fault that the Lightworm is so hard to imitate!" despite what he might say, Will was actually enjoying this, he finally had the accent down-pat and had been working on acting like Alec.

"It's easy to imitate Alec, just act like you hate everyone but Magnus," Clary laughed

"I'd like to deny it but..." Alec laughed

"Wait... so you and Magnus are courting, correct?" asked Will, a look of fear dawning on his face

"It's called dating now, but yeah," Alec replied

"Does that mean I have to kiss him?!" Will looked horrified

"I am insulted by that look Will, but no. No one kisses me except for my Alec, and I would never ask you to do that to Tessa," 2009 Magnus told him

"Thank the angel," Will sighed

"Now that that is sorted, shall we go to the Institute?" asked Tessa

"Just one more thing," 2009 Magnus cut in, "I still need some ingredients for the spell that is going to get you home, and, as it would be suspicious if we all went to the Institute, I was wondering if Biscuit, Shelby, Isabelle and Tessa could begin collecting them?"

"As long as you tell us what happens," Izzy shrugged

"Excellent, I need some crushed moon salt, a daffodil, knot weed and rosemary," Magnus explained

"We can do that," Clary nodded

"Alright, then let's get going. We'll take Jace with us," Will said

"Sure,"

They split up, Izzy, Tessa, Simon and Clary heading towards the Shadow Market and Jace, Alec Will and both Magnus's to the Institute. Once they were a block away, the Institute group split up too, sending Jace in ahead of them, followed by Will and 1879 Magnus. The plan was that Jace would go to the weapons room and 'Alec and Magnus' would follow, telling Robert that they are looking for him. Then, they would just show up everywhere to mess with Robert's head.

The first stage went well, Jace made it to the weapons room, waving to Robert as he walked past. Then Will and 1879 Magnus walked in as well, and the real fun begun.

"Alec, Magnus," Robert nodded in greeting, still not entirely used to his son being with the Warlock. Though, he noted that there was more distance between them than usual and their hands weren't intertwined as is normal for them.

"Hey," Will said, his impression of Alec holding up fairly well

"Robert," Magnus smiled

"We're looking for Jace, got any clue where he is?" Will asked

"I think he's in the weapons room," Robert answered, he thought there was something off about the couple, however he couldn't tell what.

"Great, thanks," Will said and started down the corridor again. Thankfully, this Institute had a similar layout to the one in London so he knew where to look.

After around five minutes, the real Alec and Magnus made their way into the Institute. Robert had wandered off back to his office so they decided to bide their time waiting a little way down from it. And by 'bide their time' they meant 'make out against a wall'.

"Oh, uh, I thought you were looking for Jace," Robert's face easily betrayed his discomfort as Magnus and Alec separated slowly.

"We got distracted," Alec shrugged, challenging Robert to say something else.

"I see," Robert retreated back into his office

"The look on his face was priceless darling," Magnus laughed

"Yeah, it was," Alec said, smirking

The two finally made it to the weapons room where Jace, Will and 1879 Magnus were waiting.

"What took you so long?" asked Will

"We got distracted waiting for Robert to come out of his office," Magnus replied

Jace snorted, "Suuureee, you have Magnus's lipstick smeared on your mouth by the way, Alec,"

"Dammit," muttered Alec, smearing the makeup away with the sleeve of his sweater

"So what next?" 1879 Magnus asked

"Will and I are going to go into the training room and impress Dad with how fast I can move between places," Alec smirked

"Do you want me to go get him?" Jace inquired, already walking towards the door

"Go for it," Alec replied

"Let's go Lightworm," Will said

"Myself and... Magnus will stay here," 2009 Magnus told them, "I need to ask him something about the spell. Oh, and here's your bow darling," Magnus flourished his hands and Alec's bow and quiver appeared, summoned from the loft.

"Okay, thanks," Alec quickly kissed Magnus on the cheek before he and Will left the room.

"I'll be in the Archery range because it's got this screen that separates it from the rest of the room," Alec told Will as they opened the door to the training room

Will nodded, "I'll just throw some knives near the door,"

"Sounds good to me," Alec replied, disappearing behind the screen. Will started to throw knives at the targets just as Jace and Robert entered.

"Nice shot," Jace said as the knife stuck the bullseye

"Thanks,"

"What did you want me here for again Jace?" Robert asked

"I thought you were here to 'check up on the Institute', doesn't that include the training room?" Jace countered, his tone somewhat condescending

"I suppose, though I hardly see why this needs to be done now," Robert told him, annoyed

"Because there are actually people training here now," Jace retorted

"Only Alec, and throwing knives is a basic skill," Robert said. Will tried his best not to let his anger show on his face. Knife throwing was actually fairly hard, and to do it continually with the amount of accuracy he was required a large amount of skill. 

"Fine, well you should see him on the Archery range," Jace replied, doing a significantly worse job of hiding his annoyance than Will.

"Okay then, lead the way," Robert strode off towards the Archery range without waiting. Instead of following him like Jace, Will threw his last knife and slipped out the door.

Alec let another arrow fly just as Jace and Robert walked into his peripheral vision. He was currently hanging upside down from one of the beams in the training room by his legs, shooting at the targets. He let go of the beam and flipped back to the ground, firing another arrow on his way down and landing in a crouch, watching in satisfaction as the arrow hit the centre of the target like the others.

"Show off," Jace teased

"You're one to talk," Alec rolled his eyes, standing up

Robert's head was swivelling back and forth, looking back at where Will had been throwing knives and at where Alec was currently standing with his bow in hand. The confusion on his face was evident. "How did you get here so fast?"

"On the beams," Alec told him, looking nonchalant

"Oh," Robert was still having trouble comprehending the situation.

"I'll let you get back to your inspection then, dad," Alec said, pulling his arrows out of the targets. Robert was clearly surprised at how many there were, but his already baffled brain didn't seem to be able to comprehend the fact that Alec physically could not have fired them all in the time it took for them to walk across the room.

Leaving his confused father and silently laughing parabatai behind, he left the training room and saw Will leaning against the wall outside. "I think it worked," Alec laughed, "He looked so confused,"

"I do love it when a good plan works," Will replied, his normal accent back.

"As do I," Alec said, imitating Will's voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I updated sooner than I thought. I saw some of the ideas you guys had left in the comments and I was so exited about them that I just had to write more! They will both appear in the next chapter (which I plan to write as soon as I have posted this one). Thanks to everyone who is reading this, I wouldn't have stayed as motivated without you! As always, feedback would be appreciated and comments and kudos are adored (though not necessary)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	6. Magnus Sets Himself On Fire

Alec and Will made their way back to the weapons room where the Magnus's were waiting, after filling them in on how it went they sat down to wait for Jace. Magnus returned Alec's bow to the loft so he wouldn't have to carry it and soon, the blond barrelled into the room.

"Robert's back in his office, but there is a horde of Raveners a few blocks away that we need to take care of," Jace said hurriedly

"How many?" asked Alec

"Twelve,"

"I'll make a portal," offered 2009 Magnus

"Thanks, do you have weapons?" Jace asked Will who nodded in response

"Good, let's go," Magnus made the portal and they all raced through it, as soon as they hit the ground they flew into action. Both Magnus's were dispatching demons with glowing balls of blue fire and Jace, Will and Alec were hacking them into pieces with their seraph blades.

Will's attention was on one of the demons he was facing, so he didn't notice the one that was coming up behind him. Alec did though and quickly flung a dagger at it, the demon disintegrated as Will decapitated the one he had been facing off with. They had killed the last of them and re grouped in the centre of the alley.

"Thank you you for that, Lightworm," Will nodded to Alec

"I am not a Lightworm," Alec said in a perfect imitation of Will's voice, "Though you are welcome,"

Jace looked between the two, clearly unable to tell who was the real Will and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like lot like 'ship'.

"Oh, I see your game," Will laughed

"What game?" Alec asked innocently

"I will play along with you," Will told him

"Considering you are the one who began this game, I should be surprised if you did not," Alec said, smirking

"Cut it out you two," Jace huffed, pushing past them and starting to walk in the direction of the loft.

"I shall not," Will announced as the others began to follow Jace. 2009 Magnus watched with thinly veiled amusement, he knew who was who and was quite enjoying the show. Soon the group arrived back at the loft, Will and Alec had been tormenting Jace the whole way home and Jace was starting to look very annoyed.

"Why does Jace look pissed off?" Clary asked warily as the boys walked through the door

"He cannot tell which of us is Alec, and which is Will," Alec told her

"How the tabled have turned," 1879 Magnus said, shaking his head. He thought he knew who was who, however he wasn't entirely sure.

"Did you get what I need for the spell?" asked 2009 Magnus

"Yeah, it's right here," Izzy passed him a bag

"Perfect, I'll make a start. Some of the ingredients need to sit for a while before I can cast the spell," Magnus took the bag and walked off into his apothecary

"So, how did it go?" Simon asked as Jace, Will and Alec sat down.

"He was terribly confused. There was a moment in the training room where I was throwing knives and Alec was in the Archery range and he could not comprehend how fast he was able to move from one place to the other," Alec told them, not giving up on his impersonation of Will.

"That sounds awesome," Clary laughed

"It was quite entertaining," Will said

"Are you two seriously still doing this?" Jace sighed, coming back from the kitchen where he had gone to get a drink

"Yes, we will continue to do this until you can correctly tell us apart," Will smirked

"I know how we can tell them apart," Izzy said with a devious look in her eyes

"What?" Simon asked warily

"You'll see, Jace, go get Magnus from the apothecary," Izzy ordered

Jace wandered off and came back with Magnus in tow. "What do you need me for?" Magnus asked, "I've just finished setting up the components of the spell that need a little more time,"

"Stand here," Izzy ordered, pointing to a spot on the floor in front of Alec and Will. "You, come here too," she pointed at 1879 Magnus

"Might I inquire as to what this is all about?" 1879 Magnus asked

"It's how we are going to tell Will and Alec apart," Izzy told them

"Oh, I see where this is going," Tessa smiled, "Quite an interesting tactic Isabelle,"

"What are you going to do?" Will inquired, looking slightly worried

"You'll see," Izzy said before turning back to the Magnus's, "I want both of you to take off your shirts,"

"What? Why?" asked 1879 Magnus while 2009 Magnus just smirked and started pulling his shirt over his head.

"Just do it," Izzy ordered. Sighing, 1879 Magnus pulled off his shirt too.

Once both shirts were lying on the floor, Izzy looked at Alec and Will again. Will's face was contorted in confusion, one eyebrow raised and he was looking mildly concerned. Alec on the other hand, was staring in fascination, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes wide in fascination.

"Easy as that," Izzy announced, "That one is Will," she pointed at Will, "And that's Alec,"

"Nice plan Izzy," Clary laughed, "But I think you broke Alec,"

"He's fine," Izzy rolled her eyes

"Are you sure about that?" Jace asked, waving his hand in front of Alec's face. Alec didn't respond, still staring at the shirtless Magnus's.

"Um," Izzy seemed to reconsider, walking over to Alec and poking him gently in the arm with no response.

"You broke my boyfriend," Magnus shot her an accusing glare, his cat eyes narrow

"Technically we broke him," 1879 Magnus said, moving towards Alec and touching his shoulder lightly, "Pretty boy, like what you see?"

1879 Magnus let out a small yelp and sprung back from Alec, madly trying to stifle his hair which was now on fire.

"Hands off," 2009 Magnus growled, throwing his 1879 self his shirt before pulling his own on. Thankfully, loosing the sight of Magnus's toned torso seemed to break Alec out of his revere. Alec started blushing madly when he realised that everyone was staring at him but quickly regained his ability to speak. 

"Did you just set yourself on fire?" he asked Magnus incredulously, dropping his impersonation of Will

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you," Magnus said defiantly, his 1879 self had managed to put out the fire and stop any damage to his hair, so there was no real danger anymore.

"He is literally you," Alec laughed

"He can wait his turn," 2009 Magnus replied with a tone of finality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter so soon. I guess I'm just on a roll, I'm not sure how many more chapters of this there is going to be but if you have any ideas of what you want to happen next please tell me! I hope I did a good job of incorporating what people suggested into this and if you have any feedback please tell me! Comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to!). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	7. Phones, Movies and Disaster Ducks

After the shenanigans of the afternoon, the unanimous decision was to have something for dinner. Simon ordered takeaway from Taki's and everyone was waiting for it to be delivered.

"So you just press the buttons on that rectangular thing, talk into it and people will bring us food? The future is quite entertaining," Will said, looking at Simon's phone in wonder

"Pretty much, yeah," Simon replied, "It can also do other stuff, like call people and text them,"

"You mean to say _that_ is a telephone?" Tessa exclaimed

"Yeah," Simon shrugged

"What do you men by text?" 1879 Magnus asked, intrigued

"You send short messages to people, you write them on your phone and they read them on theirs," Alec answered, holding out his phone so 1879 Magnus could look at it.

"Fascinating, though I must ask, who is 'Parabaidiot'?" 1879 Magnus inquired, looking confused

"Seriously man? _That's_ your contact name for me?" Jace looked mildly offended

"It's true," Alec shrugged

"I detest that, I'm changing yours to 'Gay Disaster' in retaliation," Jace pulled out his phone and started pressing buttons. Alec rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"It seems you have named everyone in this style, is that a normal custom?" asked Will, who was looking over 1879 Magnus's shoulder as he scrolled through Alec's contacts.

"Some people do it, others just put the person's name," Izzy said

"Interesting," Tessa nodded, she looked like she was going to say something else but was interrupted by the buzzer signalling that the delivery person from Taki's was here with the food. With a flick of his magic, 2009 Magnus let them up before standing up to open the door.

"Here's your food High Warlock Bane," said the delivery person, handing him the bags

"Thank you," Magnus smiled as he payed and gave a rather generous tip before shutting the door again. Dumping the bags of food on the table and motioning for them all to dig in he looked confused when his 1879 counterpart was looking at him with bewildered respect.

"What?" 2009 Magnus asked, his eyebrow arched

"You are a High Warlock," 1879 Magnus replied, looking quite impressed

"High Warlock of Brooklyn, I have been for a while now. I won't tell you exactly how long though, I must leave some surprise for you," Magnus said with a wink

""Have I always been this cryptic?" sighed 1879 Magnus

"I'm not being cryptic, I'm being coy," Magnus winked again and reached for a container of fried rice. Alec snorted and shook his head at Magnus's antics, but the conversation of Magnus's rank was over now and everyone was digging into the food. After a brief explanation as to why they weren't eating at a table, everyone fell into a comfortable silence.

Of course Jace was the one to break it.

"Can we watch a movie?" he asked

"What is a movie?" Will inquired

"One of the best inventions ever." Clary answered

"Very explanatory Fairchild," Alec rolled his eyes

2009 Magnus cut in with an actual explanation, "A moving picture that tells a story, they also have sound. It is king of like what goes on inside of your head when you read a book,"

"That sounds delightful!" Tessa exclaimed, "Do they make these movies based off books?"

"Some of them are, but most book to movie adaptations are terrible," Simon said, remembering the atrocity of the Percy Jackson movie

"Oh," Tessa sounded sad

"Yeah, it sucks when they mess it up. But there are some good ones, and there are also ones that aren't based off books too," Clary told her

"We could watch X-Men," Simon suggested, steering the conversation away from book-based movies

"Ooo, yes!" Izzy agreed

"What is X-Men?" asked Will, his face a picture of confusion

"A movie about people with superhuman powers, it's got Hugh Jackman in it so the girls, and Alec and Magnus will be happy," Simon told them

"He's nice to look at," mumbled Alec quietly

"So we all agree?" checked Clary

"It sounds interesting," Will agreed, Tessa and 1879 Magnus both nodded

"Awesome," Clary got up and put the disk in. As the TV flicked to life it turned on to show a nature documentary. Before Clary had a change to put the movie in an image of a duck came onto the screen, Will gave a high pitched yelp and grabbed a seraph blade yelling to activate it.

"Why are there demons in this box?" Will screamed, Jace's small plea of 'Clary _please_ change the channel' was lost in his ancestor's hysterics

"They're gone, see?" Clary said hurriedly, loading the disk into the DVD player

"I do not trust this infernal device," Will said, narrowing his eyes at the TV which was now displaying the movie menu

"Sit down William," Tessa scolded, "There are no more ducks,"

Grumbling Will sat down again, still glaring suspiciously at the TV.

"Huh, so it runs in the family then," Izzy noted

"What?" Jace asked

"Your irrational fear of waterfowl," 2009 Magnus supplied

"They are bloodthirsty little beasts," Jace defended

"I agree," Will said, "Never trust a duck,"

"Herondales," 2009 Magnus rolled his eyes and sighed, "Can we put the movie on already?"

"Sure," Simon grabbed the remote and pressed play. Will, Tessa and 1879 Magnus watched in fascination as the story played out onscreen. The others had seen the movie a few times already and Izzy was braiding Clary's hair while Simon and Jace quietly argued over weather or not Magneto was more powerful than Professor X. 2009 Magnus seemed more concerned with making out with Alec than actually watching the movie.

Once the credits began to play on the screen, the three time travellers turned their heads back to the others. Jace and Simon's debate had deteriorated to halfheartedly poking each other and saying things like 'nuh-uh', Izzy and Clary had both fallen asleep, Clary's head resting on Jace's shoulder and Magnus and Alec were still trading kisses curled up beneath their blanket.

"You know, the future really doesn't seem to terrible," Tessa said quietly, so only Will and 1879 Magnus could hear

"I do find myself agreeing with you," Will whispered in response

"As do I," 1879 Magnus replied

The others seemed to realise that the movie was over and began to stir, Alec and Magnus only separating when Jace threw a pillow at them, telling them to 'Get a room'.

"I suppose you will all need a place to sleep," 2009 Magnus said after disentangling himself from his boyfriend

"We can go back to the Institute, it's fine," Jace shrugged

"No, you can all stay here, it's late," Magnus insisted, a mischievous glint in his eye

"Do you have enough rooms to accommodate us all?" inquired Tessa

"We should," Magnus replied, "Alec and I will have our room, obviously, Jace and Clary can share as can Simon and Isabelle, Will can share with Tessa and my 1879 self can go it alone,"

"Cool, whichever room?" Jace asked, picking up Clary who was still asleep

"Yes," 2009 Magnus nodded. Soon, everyone had retired to one of Magnus's many rooms and were sleeping soundly. It had been a rather eventful day, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! As always if you have any feedback please let me know. Also, if there is anything you would like to see happen before Tessa, Will and Magnus go back to 1879 please let me know so I can make it happen! Comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	8. More Ducks, and Nosy Herondales

Everyone was woken up by a bloodcurdling scream. Disentangling himself from a giggling Magnus, Alec rushed into the living room to find his Parabatai covered in rainbow glitter and wearing a duck onesie. Izzy, Clary and Simon were cackling with laughter, Will had his seraph blade poised in front of him, wary of the duck outfit, and Tessa just looked mildly confused. 1879 Magnus and 2009 Magnus were giving each other a high five.

"IT WAS YOU!" Jace yelled, pointing at the two warlocks, "I knew we should have never left you in the weapons room together!"

"I'll admit, our plan did go quite spectacularly," 2009 Magnus said with a laugh

"Wait, you planed this?" asked Alec, one eyebrow raised towards his boyfriend and said boyfriend's 1879 counterpart

"Most assuredly," 1879 Magnus replied

"Nice," Alec laughed

Jace clutched his chest in mock pain, "Betrayed, by my own Parabatai!"

"You'll live," Alec shrugged

"Take that foul thing off!" Will cut in

"I'm trying," Jace said, who had indeed been trying to wiggle out of the onsie the entire time

"It's enchanted, you can only take it off if one of us lets you," 1879 Magnus told him with a smirk

In a flash, Jace was across the room, pining both Magnus's to the wall with one hand each, "Take. It. Off," he snarled

"You're no fun," 2009 Magnus sighed but waved his hand, making the duck onsie disappear leaving Jace in the sweatpants and t shirt he had on underneath

"What about the glitter?" Clary asked, pointing to where Jace was still a rainbow disco ball

"He can use our shower," Alec said, sighing, "It's perpetually covered in glitter anyway,"

"Thanks," Jace replied, vanishing into the bathroom

"So, breakfast?" Simon inquired

"We've been meaning to go grocery shopping so we don't really have anything here," Alec told them, "We could order in from Taki's again,"

"Couldn't Magnus just, you know," Simon made swirling motions with his hands, trying to imitate the Warlock's magic

"I could, but I don't feel like it today," Magnus replied

"So who's going to actually pick it up? Taki's doesn't deliver before twelve," Izzy said

"I volunteer," Will offered, "I wish to see more of the future before I return home,"

"I'll go with him, someone needs to make sure he keeps in line," 2009 Magnus adds

"Okay, I'll order. Everyone wants their usual?" Alec asks, already picking up his phone. Soon the order was placed and Will and Magnus were walking to Taki's together.

"I will admit, I did have an ulterior motive for wanting to come with you," Magnus said, breaking the silence between them.

"You missed my witty charm," Will replied jokingly

"No, I get enough Herondale arrogance from Jace. I wanted to tell you about Jem," Magnus's tone changed part way through the sentence from teasing to serious

"Is he well?" asked Will, all traces of joking pushed aside

"Very, he is no longer a Silent Brother and they found a cure. Quite on accident might I add,"

"What was the cure? How long has he been free from his illness?"

"Only since last year. He was cured when he tried to heal Jace, Heavenly Fire entered his body and healed Jem," Magnus told him, "But I have to warn you not to go looking for the cure yourself, you cannot change history. Everything is already set,"

"I wish I could," Will hung his head in sadness

Reaching out a comforting hand, Magnus said, "Will, I'll have you know that he is happy now. He misses you greatly but knows that you had a good life. James wouldn't want you to be sad, you still have so much living left to do. I will ask you to keep this information to yourself though,"

Will doesn't reply, just nods and wipes his eyes subtly, though he seemed sad now, Magnus knew that he would appreciate knowing what happened to his beloved parabatai. After a few minutes of quiet, Will's mood turns teasing.

"So, a Lightworm then? I certainly did not think that would ever happen," he teased

"Here I was trying to be all nice and heartfelt, telling you about Jem, and you decide _now_ is a good time to interrogate me about my relationship?" Magnus sighed but upon seeing Will's Cheshire grin and knowing that he wouldn't relent, Magnus continued. "Yes, a Lightwood, no, I didn't see it coming either,"

"I want more information than that Bane, you had a front row seat to Tessa and I's relationship. It's only fair I get to hear about your's,"

"Why am I friends with you?" Magnus grumbled, he was starting to regret offering to go with Will

"Because you love me, now do tell,"

"Fine, we met at a party I was hosting. I flirted with him, Simon got turned into a rat, the party ended and I didn't see him again until I got called into the Institute to heal him when he got attacked by a greater demon. Happy now?"

"No, there is more to this story and I know it,"

With another long suffering sigh, Magnus continued, "Once his leg got better he came over to my place, thanked me for healing him and then asked me out. Please tell me you're happy now?"

"Not yet," Will's smile was mischievous and Magnus was struck by how much he was like Jace

"What else do you want to know?"

"Why a Lightworm?"

"Seriously, that's your question?"

"Yes, I want to know why you would stoop so low. I thought better of you Magnus," Will teased

"Because, I love him," Magnus replied, done with the conversation. Thankfully they had just reached Taki's and were able to pick up their order. Not wanting to risk another grilling over his relationship, Magnus portaled them back to the loft with the food.

Seriously, why did Herondale's have to be so nosy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I don't really like this chapter. I'm running out of ideas for this book, so PLEASE if you have any, let me know. I REALLY need them because if I run out then I'm just going to send Tessa Will and Magnus right back to 1879 and finish this. As always please give me some feedback on what you thought of this chapter, I'm not sure when the next one will be out (because of aforementioned running out of ideas). Comments and kudos are adored (they are my motivation, however they are not necessary). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	9. Videos and Sparkly T-Shirts

After everyone had eaten, 2009 Magnus went to check on the spell components. Satisfied that they would be ready soon, he walked out the door and was surprised to see Will standing in the hallway waiting for him.

"Magnus," Will started, seemingly nervous about what he was going to ask. "The others mentioned some kind of movie thing people could make. I was wondering if I could make one for Jem, the current time's Jem,"

"You want to make a video for Jem? I could just portal him here,"

Will shook his head, "No, as much as I wish to see him in health I fear that it may be too painful for me when I go back to my time. All I want to do is let him know that I miss him,"

"Of course, come with me," Magnus beckoned for Will to follow him to his office. "Sit here," Magnus pointed to his desk chair where his laptop was set up.

"Ok, what are we making this video thing with?" Will asked, looking around in confusion

"This," Magnus said, opening the laptop. 

Will watched in fascination as it turned on, "Why are you and the Lightworm inside this odd device?" he questioned, pointing to Magnus's background

"Because, you can set photos as your background for these," Magnus replied, turning on the camera so now a view of himself and Will took over the screen.

"By the angel! It's like a mirror!" Will exclaimed, looking at the laptop in fascination

"Kind of, now, you just say what you want to it after I press record. I'll leave so you can say whatever sappy stuff you want," Magnus told him

"Thank you Magnus," Will smiled, "This means an awful lot to me,"

"You're welcome Will, I'm sure it will mean a lot to Jem as well," Magnus said, before pressing the button to start recording and leaving the room.

"Well, this is certainly quite odd. Magnus told me just to say whatever I wish to this... thing, I cannot remember what it is called. So I suppose I'll begin," Will took a deep breath and continued, "I heard that they found a cure for you, I'm not sure that words can express how happy I am. I only wish it had come a hundred years sooner, though that is somewhat selfish of me. I hope that you are happy now, out of all the people I know, you deserve to be. This may be too much to ask, but I would greatly appreciate it if you could look after my descendant, he seems too much like myself to survive without you, though I suppose he has the Lightworm. 

Perhaps, now that you are well again, you are continuing your relationship with Tessa? If you are I want you to know that you have my blessing, not that you need it. I shall have my time with her, and you deserve yours. After all, 'Thy people shall be my people'," Will paused to wipe at his eyes, "I miss you, Parabatai,"

Reaching out, Will tried to turn the camera off, however he couldn't work out which button Magnus had pressed. "How do I turn this accursed contraption off! It's more complicated than one of Henry's inventions!" he exclaimed, it took another few seconds of muttered cursing and randomly jabbing at the screen (which was not touchscreen) before Will gave up and yelled for Magnus to come and help him.

"Are you done?" asked Magnus, walking into the room

"Yes, but this evil thing refuses to stop!"

Sighing, Magnus reached over and stopped the recording. "You're welcome," he said. Will just smirked at him and asked how Jem would be able to see the video.

"I'll email it to him," Magnus replied, already attaching it and briefly explaining what the video was before pressing send.

"Email?" Will questioned, his head tilted in confusion

"It's a kind of electronic letter," Magnus answered, "Now, lets go see what the other's have been doing. You've been here and I was in the apothecary, I want to make sure that Blondie hasn't managed to break yet _another_ priceless trinket,"

"Of course," Will nodded and followed Magnus back to the living room, only to run into the warlock when he stopped suddenly in front of him.

"Alexander!" Magnus yelled and Alec pulled away from where he had just been kissing 1879 Magnus, his head moving between the two versions of his boyfriend in confusion.

"By the angel," Alec muttered, "You both look so similar!"

"Darling, I'm this time's Magnus," 1879 Magnus said, with a sly smile towards his 2009 self

"No, you aren't," 2009 Magnus countered. The two fell into an argument that was the equivalent of 'yes' 'no' with a lot of exaggerated hand pointing.

"Wait," interjected Alec, cutting the two Magnus's off mid argument, "I know how to prove which one of you is my Magnus,"

"How?" 19879 Magnus arched his eyebrow

"Simple, remember in Paris when you kept writing on my postcards? What did you write?" Alec asked, looking at both Magnus's. While 1879 Magnus just looked confused, 2009 Magnus smiled.

"You wrote 'wish you were here' and then I would steal them from you to add 'except not really'," 2009 Magnus answered

Smiling, Alec walked away from 1879 Magnus and took 2009 Magnus's hand, "I am so sorry, I really thought he was you," he apologised

"Technically, he is me. You're forgiven Alexander, just don't go doing it again," Magnus pressed a soft kiss to Alec's cheek

"I won't," Alec promised

"That being said, I do believe you owe me now," Magnus grinned threateningly

"What?" Alec asked warily

"You have to wear this for the rest of the day," Magnus replied, snapping his fingers in a shower of blue sparks. Instantly, Alec's faded once-black sweater was replaced with a sparkly pink shirt that had glittery rainbow stripes on the short sleeves.

"Seriously?" Alec groaned, pulling at the shirt in protest, ignoring his laughing siblings in the background.

"Yes, you should wear colour more often darling," Magnus told him, smiling

"You're lucky I love you," Alec sighed, running a hand through his hair

"The luckiest," said Magnus, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist.

"Are you two done being sappy now?" Jace asked, interrupting the moment before it had even begun. All Magnus did was to show Jace a certain finger before turning back to Alec and kissing him.

"Rude," muttered Jace, but neither payed him any attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! It's another chapter! I hope you liked it! Again, if you have anything you want to see happen please tell me and I'll try to put it in there! As always please give me some feedback :) Thanks to everyone who is actually reading, commenting and giving this kudos! It means so much to me knowing that people actually like my story! As always, comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to!). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	10. Why Simon Should Not Be Allowed to go to the Shadow Market Alone

"So this is a sensor? Henry is working on it in our time! Does every Shadowhunter have one now?" asked Tessa, looking in wonder at the sensor Jace was fiddling with.

"Yeah, standard issue," Jace told her

"Incredible," said Will, "Do they still blow up?"

"Not too often," Alec replied, playing glumly with the hem of his bright pink T-shirt.

"Henry will be happy to hear that," 1879 Magnus nodded, remembering all the effort his friend was putting into the invention.

"Do you use them in your time? Or are they still a prototype?" asked Clary

"We use them sometimes, though the only time I have ever seen readings like that was-" Will cut off mid sentence, snatching the sensor out of Jace's hands.

"Hey!" Jace exclaimed, "What the hell?"

"I don't believe it," Will muttered

"Believe what?" Izzy tried to get a closer look at the sensor, "There are only trace readings, kind of makes sense because of Magnus's line of work,"

"The readings, they are the same as the ones from Mortmain's automations!" Will said, looking fearful

"Wait, those mechanical thingies that you guys fought?" Alec asked, vaguely remembering Magnus telling him about them. None of the other people from 2009, except for Magnus of course, had any clue what he was talking about.

"Yes," Tessa affirmed after taking a look at the readings herself, "They are quite faint, however I suggest we should look into this. They are incredibly dangerous,"

"Sure," Jace shrugged, "I'm game,"

Everyone else soon agreed and they were all about to leave before 2009 Magnus stopped them.

"I was thinking, we should glamour Tessa and my 1879 self, perhaps even Will. It would be quite awkward if we were to come across anyone who knows us. Will would only be glamoured because of his resemblance to Alec," he suggested

"That is a good point, if you could do it for us that would be lovely," Tessa agreed

"Of course," 2009 Magnus waved his hands and soon the three were glamoured. Tessa looked fairly similar, however her hair was black instead of brown. Will had been made blonde and looked remarkably similar to Jace now, except for his blue eyes. 1879 Magnus was now sporting dark red hair and pale skin and did not look very happy about it, he was glaring at 2009 Magnus who just smirked at him and mouthed 'revenge'. Alec had also been given permission to wear a sweater over his shirt because of the weather, but the bright pink of the shirt was still visible above the grey sweater's collar.

"Now that is done, could we please investigate the threat now?" Jace asked from where he had been leaning against a wall.

"Of course," 2009 Magnus says and the group set off, following the sensor and walking in the direction that made the readings stronger. They walked for a long time, and soon the neighbourhood began to look similar, especially to Simon.

"Hang on, this is my street," Simon mentioned, waving his arm towards the street in front of them

"Well, this is certainly where the signal is coming from. Let us see which house it is," Will said, having won the battle with Jace for the control of the sensor.

"Uh, yeah," Simon was beginning to feel uneasy and the feeling only intensified when the sensor lead them to the doorstep of his house.

"What the..." Clary trailed off, looking up at Simon's door

"Do we go in?" Isabelle asked

"Of course, I don't understand why you are all being so odd about it all," Will pushed passed them and knocked on the door

"I just hope Mum and Becky aren't home," Simon sighed

"Oh, this is your home. It looks quite lovely," Tessa noted just before a brown haired woman opened the door.

"Oh hello Simon," she said before looking at the large group with her son, "Are these all friends of yours?"

"Yes Mum, you've met Isabelle and Clary already. I think you might have met Magnus, Alec and Jace," Simon said before turning to the time travellers, "These are Tessa, Will and Mike. Everyone, this is my Mum, Elaine," Simon decided to use Tessa and Will's real names for the sake of ease, but because he thought it would be weird for there to be two Magnus's (also because he wanted revenge for every time the warlock had gotten his name wrong), he had decided to call 1879 Magnus something different.

"Lovely to meet you all," Elaine smiled and welcomed them all inside, "So, what brings you all here today?"

"I just needed to grab something out of my room," Simon told her, "We'll be gone in a moment,"

"Really? You weren't even here last night! I know you said you were staying with Clary, but at least promise that you'll be here tonight? You've been at that military school of your all year, I would like to see you on the holidays you know," Elaine said, but let them all go up to Simon's room anyway

"Yeah, I should be home tonight Mum," Simon said, before leading the group to his room

"The readings are the strongest in here," Will informed everyone

Tessa, who had been looking around, suddenly spoke up, "Simon, where did you get these?" she asked, pointing to some old looking papers on his desk

"Uh, the Shadow Market. I wanted to make a working C-3PO, I haven't actually started yet. I'm procrastinating," Simon rubbed the back of his neck anxiously

"These are the cause of the signal. They are Mortmain's instructions for the automations," 1879 Magnus informed him

Simon's eyes widened, "Oh,"

"Damn right 'oh', Simon, what did we tell you about the Shadow Market!" 2009 Magnus scolded

"To run anything I bought by one of you first until I've graduated the academy. Or to not go there at all," Simon said sheepishly

"Exactly!" 2009 Magnus exclaimed, "But what do you do? You go off and-" Magnus broke off his rant when Alec touched his arm gently, calming him down.

Alec gave Simon a stern glare, "Don't do it again,"

"I wont," Simon promised

"While I am glad to know that there is nothing to worry about. I do wonder what we will do with these instructions, it is obvious that they must be destroyed, but how?" Will asked

"I can burn them," 2009 Magnus suggested, "Just a flick of my hand and they will be ashes,"

"That sounds thorough," Tessa agreed

"Perfect," Magnus waved his hand and the papers disappeared in a column of flame, it only took a second for the only things remaining to be a pile of ash. There weren't even any scorch marks on Simon's desk. "Now that's done, we should head back to my place. The spell is nearly ready, I should be able to send you home in an hour,"

"It takes half of that to walk back to yours," Alec said

"Then let's get going," Will agreed, eager to get back to his own time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating the last few days! Life has been kind of hectic! Because of school holidays I probably wont be able to update every day, but I'll update whenever I can. That being said, there will probably only be one or two more chapters to this, sorry! But I do have other ideas for more chaptered fics after this one is finished! One is where the TMI gang has to go to a mundane high school for a mission and the other is a Malec-centric one that is a High School AU and involves a phycology experiment, an Isabelle who is waaay too invested in her brother's love life, and secret identities. I'm not sure which I'll write first or if I'll do them at the same time (or not do them at all). If you have a preference for which one you want to see first, let me know! As always, if you have any feedback please tell me! Comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	11. Take Me Back To 1879

The gang made it back to Magnus's house within the predicted half an hour. But if anyone thought they would get to rest when they got there, they were incredibly wrong. 2009 Magnus put them all to work setting up the spell that would send Will, Tessa and 1879 Magnus home. It was the kind of spell that looked more complicated than it actually was. There was a large circle drawn on the living room floor and there were spell ingredients and various other objects scattered all around it in a very precise order that made no sense to anyone but 2009 Magnus. Finally, all of the components were laid out and the spell was ready to be cast. Tessa, Will and 1879 Magnus had changed back into the clothes they were in when they came to 2009 so they wouldn't be taking anything from the future into the past.

"I guess this is goodbye," Will said, looking somewhat emotional though he would have denied it if asked.

"I guess so," Jace replied, "It was pretty awesome meeting you guys,"

"Yeah, it's nice to know that Jace's irrational fear of ducks runs in the family," Isabelle teased

"It is not irrational!" Will looked somewhat offended

"Sure it isn't. You are just as overdramatic as I remembered," 2009 Magnus said fondly, there was a certain sadness that clung to him. While he knew that he needed to send them back, it was hard for him to say goodbye to Will again. Because he knew that this was the last time he would ever get to see him.

"I will say, this experience has certainly been enlightening," Tessa added, "It makes me look forward to seeing this future. All in due time of course," 

"I agree. It certainly looks good from where I'm standing," 1879 Magnus said, looking at Alec who just blushed and suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Trust me, there is a lot more for you all to enjoy before you reach 2009," 2009 Magnus told them

"Yes, I suppose there will be," Tessa agreed

"I've gotta say, this has been pretty epic. I mean, I've read about time travel and seen plenty of movies too. But the real thing is way cooler," Simon said

"I second that, it was kind of weird seeing a less sparkly version of Magnus though, but it was fun," Clary added

"That and messing with Robert," Jace chimed in, "The look on his face was priceless,"

"Just like the look on your face when you couldn't tell me and Will apart," Alec teased

"Hey, we figured it out eventually. We sent you into a gay shutdown first though," Jace defended

"Actually, that was not the first time Jace thought I was you," Will added, taking an opportunity to tease his descendant.

"Shut up," mumbled Jace, "You two look very similar,"

"But not as similar as we do," 1879 Magnus said, pointing at his 2009 self

"Well duh, you are literally the same person. Just one is a hundred years older," Izzy laughed

"It certainly did fool your brother. He is an exceptional kisser by the way," 1879 Magnus continued, smirking at his 2009 self

"I will set you on fire again," 2009 Magnus warned, raising a hand threateningly. He only lowered it when his 1879 self raised his hands in surrender.

After a moment of silence Tessa spoke up, "I'm sure Henry will be delighted to hear about his inventions. Just wait until we tell him about phones and movies!"

"And videos," Will added, sending 2009 Magnus a grateful look

"Yeah, videos are pretty epic. I wish I had recorded Jace in that duck onsie," Simon commented, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Quiet Lewis, otherwise I'll never let you forget the fact that you tried to make a droid replica out of some sketchy plans you bought from the Shadow Market," Jace retorted

"That was very stupid Shelby," 1879 Magnus commented

"Shelby? I know that our time's version of you never calls me by my actual name but you used to!" Simon shot 1879 Magnus a disappointed look

"Consider it payback for calling me Mike," 1879 Magnus smirked

"Oh no, did I bring the whole 'calling me any name that starts with S other than Simon' thing on myself?" Simon's eyes were wide with horror

"Yes, yes you did you did Samuel," 2009 Magnus told him

Simon muttered something that was thankfully inaudible.

"You know what I'll never forget?" Alec started, "How bad Will was at trying to copy my accent, it took him hours,"

"I am terribly sorry that we cannot all be good at imitation!" Will replied before turning to Jace, shaking his head, "Out of all the people my descendant could have as a Parabatai, you chose a Lightworm,"

Jace smirked, "He's actually not too bad. As long as certain types of demons are extinct enough for him,"

"I still cant believe you actually wrote that in the demonology textbook," Clary laughed while Alec just rolled his eyes

Another moment of silence passed, it was clear that no one really wanted to leave. However it was also clear that they would have too. 

2009 Magnus was the first to move, enveloping Will in a hug, "I'll miss you," he said

"I'll miss you too," Will replied. Everyone else seemed to like the idea of hugs too and soon everyone had hugged everyone, 1879 Magnus had even hugged 2009 Magnus (it was very weird, hugging yourself). After the hugs, the decided that it was time for the time travellers to return to 1879.

Will, Tessa and 1879 Magnus all stepped into the circle at 2009 Magnus's request. 2009 Magnus began chanting in a language that no one recognised and the circle began to glow a blinding white. Unlike the abrupt black portal that brought them here and left them feeling disoriented, the circle of light felt warm and welcoming. It felt like going home.

The trio disappeared, slowly turning transparent until they were completely gone. Magnus only stopped chanting when the glow of the circle had died down. For a moment, everyone stared at the place where the tree people had been standing. Reminiscing on the fun time that they had together. For the disastrous chaos that time travel was depicted to be, it had turned out pretty well this time, for all those involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this is it! That was the last chapter... I hope you liked it! Tessa, Will and Magnus all made it back to 1879 safely, in case you were wondering. I wanted this chapter to have a kind of reminiscent vibe to it, so please tell me if I managed to get that! I would also love to hear what you thought of this as a whole, all feedback is welcome! I hope you enjoyed reading this and please tell me which of the two options I mentioned in the previous chapter I should write first! Thank you all so much for reading this, for giving it kudos and for commenting. You guys were my motivation throughout this whole thing and I loved hearing everything you had to say. I want to say a big thank you to everyone who gave me ideas for this and I hoped that I managed to write them well enough for you! You guys are amazing, seriously. I don't have anything else to say other than my usual spiel on how comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary!), so I guess I'll see you in the next fic. Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
